Many areas are now plagued with wildfires. Even in areas where wildfires are not prevalent, adjacent structures may catch fire creating a risk of fire to the exposed structure. In these situations, many homeowners resort to using a garden hose to cool and prevent their home from being destroyed. This exposes the homeowner to serious death or injury and places the structure at the mercy of water supply availability. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which houses, buildings and other structures can be protected from falling embers from nearby forest fires, wildfires, or even nearby structure fires in an automatic and simple manner. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,379 issued to Crowley discloses an exterior fire suppression system and method of installation. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of control via an RF signal nor does it appear to possess a conduit system with dispersal nozzles and a cistern supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,569 issued to Adams discloses a pop up roof sprinkler system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses a manifold conduit mounted on a roof ridge vent with a plurality of dispersal nozzles for fire suppression nor does it appear to possess an alternate water supply source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,616 issued to Wallace discloses a building fire extinguishing system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of switching water supply sources nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus that is capable of control via an RF signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,264 issued to Christian discloses a sprinkler system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,971 issued to Van Lingen discloses a fire protection system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent with lateral conduits and dispersing nozzles, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,511 issued to Scott discloses a roof mounted fire protection system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent with lateral conduits and dispersing nozzles, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,434 issued to Gelaude discloses an automatic fire protection system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent with lateral conduits and dispersing nozzles, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,490 issued to McFadden discloses a fire protection system. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent with lateral conduits and dispersing nozzles, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,674 issued to Jemeland discloses a combination sprinkling and fire extinguishing apparatus and guttering. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is a roof mounted fire suppression apparatus nor does it disclose an apparatus capable of RF control.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,142 issued to Thompson discloses a fire extinguisher for structures. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a manifold incorporated into a roof ridge vent with lateral conduits and dispersing nozzles, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of RF activated switching between water supply sources.